Nigeria (Awolowo)
Nigeria led by Awolowo is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Nigeria' Nigeria is a major power in today’s Africa, bolstered by an extremely rapidly growing population and bountiful oil reserves. Defined by its multiculturalism, Nigeria is also home to a vibrant and growing cultural scene. Once a British colony, Nigeria became independent in the 1960s and, after struggling under various military dictatorships, is poised to shape the 21st Century in Africa. 'Awolowo' Obafemi Awolowo was a Nigerian Yoruba man who played many roles in the run-up to the independence of Nigeria. A teacher, journalist, attorney, and nationalist politician, Awolowo was a constant contender for the Nigerian presidency in the years of the First and Second Republics, although he never held the office. Indeed, the most significant office he held was Premier of the Western Nigeria region, and nationwide opposition leader soon after. Despite this lack of formal leadership, he was the first individual to be named Leader of the Yorubas. 'Dawn of Man' Blessings and long life unto you, Obafemi Awolowo, the great moderniser of Nigeria, the man who believed in the Nigerian people! You knew that the route to Nigerian emancipation was through education and modernisation, that to become as great a nation as the people deserved they must strive and keep on striving, for freedom and for prosperity and for a country befitting the heritage of the Hausa empires! With boldness in your heart and history on your mind, you founded newspapers, built television stations, ran for government, made education and healthcare free, oh, mighty Awolowo, your triumphs go on! But now, Leader of the Yorubas, you must triumph again. Your people are free, and you must see that they remain so. Can you guide them to learning and happiness as you once did? Can you see them to the safety and prosperity they deserve? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Defeat: Unique Attributes Strategy Awolowo has the UA Giant of Africa. You get a Food and Faith boost based on a City's population whenever a Citizen is born. At Biology, Marshes in your territory may become Oil. This sadly means you gotta keep those pesky tiles. The Yan Lifida is slightly more expensive (by 12.5%), begins with Cover I, begins with Wars of Kanajeji which increases Growth when garrisoned based on Promotions, and can be bought for Faith cheaper with Holy Warriors. The Ugboelu has 10% Combat Strength per Declaration of Friendship (with a max of 50%) and begins with Bombardment. Based on this Nigeria seems best suited for Domination albeit a stretch. The Yan Lifida, while being more costly, has Cover I which helps it in the battle field against Seige Units and Archery Units. Once you research the Ugboelu the Oil from Marshes should be extra helpful, and Bombardment I goes the extra mile. Nigeria is meant to be expansive as shown by the Food boost (and Faith boost) when a new Citizen is born, plus the Yan Lifida being able to increase Growth. This means the Civ could be played freely with any choice of victory, however Domination seems to be the preferred victory. Become the Giant of Africa! Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Sovereignty' 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people have been eagerly responding to your prolonged messaging campaign. I myself am presently waiting for Prince Ali Mightyishi Aliababwa to place his money in my - what do you mean you've never heard of him?” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Concept, Map, Icons, Leaderscreen *''JFD: Lua *''Neirai: Lua, Events *''DJSHenniger:'' Icons, Decisions, Leaderscreen *''Senshi'': Compilation *''Scapegrace'': Concept *''Superwaffle:'' Pedias *''RawSasquatch'': Unit Graphics, Icons *''Nutty: ''Unit Graphics Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:West African Cultures Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Nigeria